Do you love me or not?
by miko
Summary: kikyo is dead....can inuyasha love kagome now that she's gone?...and is naraku really dead?


**There we stood, still dazed at what we had just done...I sat there with my bow and arrows and a slash on my arm from the battle. Inuyasha was standing on top of a huge rock completely covered in his own blood. Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other holding hands I wondered if they were just caught up in the moment or if it was something much more. **

As I sat there and thought about what I was going to do next I remembered something..."Inuyasha...here." In my hands was the complete shikon jewel. it was as bright as ever shining in my hands. "well.." I said to him because he just stood there like he was confused about something. Then he closed my hand over the jewel and said " No kagome...I dont need it anymore.." Then out of nowhere he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but soon returned his tender, loving kiss. When we finaly broke apart inuyasha looked at me and said "kagome...I..I love you ,I always have and I always will. I would do anything for you kagome." My eye's started to get watery. "oh inuyasha.."  
Then I realized that miroku and sango were watching, but I didnt care I kept my attention on inuyasha. They couldnt hear us anyways.

"kagome...will you stay with me? will you stay with me for ever no matter what happeneds?  
I didnt even have to think about the question because I already knew the answer. "yes inuyasha...I will, but..." then he looked a little taken back. "but what kagome... you are going to be with me right?" " yes I am inuyasha it just that its to dangerous here. I would love to have kids, but Im worried for there safety."  
inuyasha seemed lost in thought, it lasted for a few minutes, then he finaly spoke up again. " lets stay in your world." when he said that I gave him a look that had but inuyasha writen all over my face. " inuyasha I couldnt...this is your home your friends are here I cant take you away from th..." But he cut me off when he once again pulled me close to him but this time he was stroking my hair as he quietly said something in my ear.  
"I already told you kagome...I would do anything AND everything for you." " are you sure...this is what you want?" he smiled at me "of course." I smiled back like I always do and huged him even tighter...

We went back to kaede's village, and spent the rest of the day treating our wounds and resting by the lake. That nignt we were in the hut, when me and sango decided to go to the hot spring for a while.  
" come on sango, lets go already!" inuyasha and miroku looked at me and sango get up and before we could miroku said.." Where are you two going so late at night?"  
"me and sango are going to the hot springs. why?" inuyasha gave me a worried look. "its dangerous to be out by yourselfs its dark out already"  
I smiled and said.."dont be worried inuyasha me and sango will be fine.I promise." but he still had that look on his face. "ok...what if we take our weapons?" "that would be better." miroku said  
"ok bye see you in a while." sango said as she winked and miroku.

They finaly jumped into the hot spring, and sat there for a few minutes untill kagome broke the silence with some pretty big news. "sango?" "yeah kagome?"  
kagome looked like the happiness was about to explode from her then she just let it out. "sango inuyasha said he wants to spend the rest of his life with me!" sango's jaw droped she was just as happy as kagome.

"WHEN,WHERE,HOW,WHAT! I want to hear everything!" kagome just laughed as she told sango everything from the begining. When she was done sango only said one thing. "wow..." then after she was up and talking again. then kagome found a new subject to talk about.  
"What about you and miroku? I saw you wink at him." sango started blushing "um..well..you see.." but I had an idea of what she was tring to say.your going out with miroku arnt you?"kagome said with a childish smile.  
"is it that obivous?"  
sango was blushing so much she looked like she was a cherry.  
"no not that obivous...I mean if even inuyasha cant figure it out..."

they both started to think about it and started to laugh.  
Then she thought about when she has to leave her friends to have a life with inuyasha. Sango looked at kagome to find her quietly sitting there not as happy as before.  
"kagome? whats wrong?"she said as she moved closer to her friend.

"Sango.." kagome said as her suddenly started to tear up.  
"its ok kagome, you can tell me.." sango said as she tried to comfort her.  
"sango..me and inuyasha..want kids soon.."

sango's face lit up at this. "kagome what's wrong with that?I want some to someday..." but kagome cut her off.  
but sango,...when me and inuyasha finaly decide to...we are going to leave this place and go back to my time."

sango wasnt smiling much anymore. "are you ever coming back?.." "I..I dont know.Me and inuyasha have to talk about it."  
sango was silent for about a second, untill she looked at kagome and smiled.  
"kagome I want you to know Im going to miss you, and...if you do leave could you promise me one thing?"  
"what's that sango?" "That you will come back one day. It doesnt matter if its in 3 months,1 year, or even 5, will you come backto visit us? I still want you to see my future kids you know!" Kagome smiled "you dont have to worry sango, I promise...now come on their most likely worried sick about us already." kagome said as she huged sango. "ok lets go."

(end of chapter one)  
so, what did you think huh? review, review, and most importantly REVIEW!


End file.
